<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clumsy by captainjellyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911305">Clumsy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjellyfish/pseuds/captainjellyfish'>captainjellyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aqua Teen Hunger Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, rated T for language and alcohol use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjellyfish/pseuds/captainjellyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moon + Alcohol + Unresolved feelings for your best friend = ???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignignokt/Err</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clumsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ignignokt fell in love with Err it happened in the most literal sense of the word. Nothing about it was graceful-- he tripped, stumbled, and fell flat on his digital face in love with Err. </p>
<p>
  <i>”Man, you’re the only one that understands me,” He’d said, after a night of drinking. Err couldn’t hold his liquor as well as Ig could, which didn’t say much since they’d both spent nearly half their lives addicted to the stuff and had built up a respectable tolerance. They didn’t get drunk, they just had fun. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hm,” Ignignokt acknowledged Err with a hum, slightly embarrassed at Err’s admission. “Perhaps you’re easy to understand.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Nah, man, my, y’know,” Err tripped over his words, trying to snap the right ones into his head. “My AURA, man, it’s…” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ignignokt didn’t interrupt Err, and the latter lets it go. “Man, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>At that moment Ignignokt caught a strange feeling in his chest, and it was immediately replaced with a wave of confusion. The unprecedented influx of emotions doubled upon itself after Ig wondered why it happened, leading to more and more confusion. He cleared his throat in an attempt to fill the silence before it became too awkward between the two. “That’s because I am an alpha male, Err.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He just managed to get the sentence out without breaking, still continuing to juggle his emotions. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Err laughed, and Ig can’t keep himself from smiling either, something he rarely does. Err’s happiness is a bit contagious; it’s hard to feel down around him. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>...And the way his eyes lit up when he laughed, and how he always listened to whatever dumbass nonsense came out of Ig’s mouth without question most of the time, and how much brighter and smarter Err was than him, and… Ignignokt decides he’s getting off track-- He is an alpha male goddamnit. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I ain’t kiddin’, though,” Err settled down and looked at the stars above them for a moment and then back at Ignignokt. “When m’mom left, I had no one, not a damn person. When we started hanging out, I…” Err trails off, the words seemingly escaping from him. “It felt nice to be wanted for once.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ignignokt could have replied with a tactless remark, but he decided against it. He doesn’t know how to respond to Err-- His mind is still swimming. He hopes that by smiling at Err he’s able to communicate to him what he wants to say, that he’s glad he can provide that to Err, and that he wants to keep doing it. There’s a moment of silent communication between the two; Ig just hopes it’s enough. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“This is gettin’ WEIRD,” Err jokes, and Ignignokt feels some of his stress melt away at his companions attitude. Err had a way of diffusing situations that Ignignokt envied, but was eternally grateful for right now, when all he wanted was to forget about the tangled mess of emotions ebbing away at him. “Feels like the fuckin’ Notebook.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh, but you started it, Err,” Ignignokt adds. “Let’s not forget that. Tell me more about how much you need me, Err. it fuels my enormous ego.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Man, shut up, I’m tired’a you,” Err walks back into the ship, but Ig knows he’ll be back and doesn’t follow him in. Sure enough Err came back with two beer bottles for the two of them, and no sooner did he begin spouting off about some dumb shit that happened between him and Emory the other day.</i>
</p>
<p>Ignignokt would become the second-to-last person to learn that he loved Err.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>